staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:35 Radio Romans - odc. 1/32 - Roczniak; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 23 lutego; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa - odc. 3 08:40 Historie Starego Testamentu - Mojżesz, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci 09:20 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:50 Baranek Shaun - Pszczoły, odc. 8 (Buzz of Beez); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:00 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Znikaj statku duchów odc.14 (Go away ghost ship); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:25 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Zacznijmy od siebie, odc. 6 (Charity begins at home, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:10 Kandydat - odc. 8; magazyn 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Szlak tuńczyka 2/2 (Szlak tuńczyka 2/2) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:05 Podróżnik - Pongola 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zapomniana soczewica 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Skrzydełko czy nóżka (L'AILE OU LA CUISSE) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1976) 15:00 Sąsiedzi - Pozory mylą; serial komediowy TVP 15:30 Przed Eurowizją - 12 15:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (studio) 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Oberstdorf (skoki) 16:55 Teleexpress - / w przerwie/ 17:55 Śmiechu warte - odc. 615; program rozrywkowy 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Kamera obskurna; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Zapaleni wodniacy, odc. 45 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Aquamania ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 1 21:55 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 2 22:20 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 3 22:45 Oskarowa męska rzecz - Działa Navarony (The Guns of Navarone) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1961) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 5 (Frank Riva ep. 5); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 6 (Frank Riva ep. 6); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 03:05 Niewierność (Infidelity); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 04:35 Był taki dzień - 23 lutego; felieton 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 3/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 06:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Oda I - 11" 07:35 Wniebowzięci; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1973) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12; magazyn 10:40 Odyseja życia (Life before life. Les secrets d'une odyssee) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2006) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 320 Nieoczekiwany powrót; serial TVP 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 97; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1490 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 929 Kto chodzi do teatru; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (81); talk-show 16:00 Kleopatra - cz. 2/2 (Cleopatra) - txt str.777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 17:35 Na wyłączność - Tomasz Lis; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Luksusowa 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Parodia jest dobra na wszystko - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki (2) 21:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Eliksir miłości (Love Potion No 9) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zanim się obudzi (Before he wakes); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:35 Ona i On - wojna płci - (5); talk-show 01:30 Eureka (cz. 2) (Eureka); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (2000) 03:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:38 Pogoda; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:12 Darmo otrzymaliście darmo dawajcie; cykl reportaży; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:38 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:38 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda; STEREO 14:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:22 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.02.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie - odc. 146; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO 18:58 Studio reportażu - DZIEŃ KOTA; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:06 RATOWNICY 23.02.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:57 Wiadomości sportowe - (23.02.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:02 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:04 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Serwis info; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda; STEREO 01:52 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (573) - serial 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (306) - serial SF 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła (73) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulin. 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Mali bohaterowie 3 - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2002 12.45 Czarodziejki (87) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Daleko od noszy (9) - serial kom. 15.45 Tylko miłość (24) - serial, Pol. 16.45 Odyseja (2) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy/Grecja 1997 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Miodowe lata (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.10 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - komedia romant., USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Halo, Hans! (13): Kryptonim Joanna - serial kom., Polska 23.30 Drakula (2) - horror. Niemcy/Włochy 2002 01.20 Zew piekieł - horror; Niemcy/USA 2000 03.10 Dziewczyna roku 2007 - Sara Jean Underwood 04.15 Gala boksu zawodowego 05.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Hela w opałach 3 (33): Roman supertata - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.15 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny, USA 2003 18.00 Milionerzy -teletumiej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (60): Miłość ma wiele twarzy - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Niania 4 (61): Propozycja nie do odrzucenia - serial komediowy 21.05 Poszukiwany - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 23.00 Morderczy przyjaciel - horror, USA 1993 00.55 Szymon Majewski Show 01.55 Telesklep 02.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela: Grudziądz - magazyn turystyczny 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09.30 Instynkt tropiciela: Olsztyn 10.00 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 10.30 Gram.tv 11.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.40 Big Brother 4.1: Show 13.00 Droga do domu - komedia romantyczna, Chiny 1999 15.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Mlekpol Olsztyn - ZAK Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17.20 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film anim., Francja/Niemcy 1989 19.00 Berlin, Berlin (2) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 20.05 Opowieści biblijne. Apokalipsa - dramat, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2002 22.10 Korporacja (3) - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2003 23.30 Bogaci i przegrani (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.00 Miłość z.o.o. (8) - serial, USA 00.30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.30 Big Brother 4.1: Show 02.55 Wydarzenia, Sport 03.30 The Prodigf - koncert 04.05 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 04.25 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 04.50 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 05.15 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu 05.35 TV Market 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1020; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1022; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1023; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1024; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (25); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 8 - O tym, jak się pierwszy raz zakochałem (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 8 Jak jsme se poprve zamilovali); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Żywienie odc. 11; STEREO 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 15 - Bananera; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Duże dzieci - (80); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 911* - Radek ma plan; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Chleb nasz powszedni (3); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (21) Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 313 Pożar w klinice; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Aleksander Zając (Eschweiler - Aachen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Świat według nocka (24); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Teatr Toli Korian; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Przebojowa noc (skrót) - Przebojowa noc odc. 14 /montażówka /; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 541; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Na ziemi szopów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2008 cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 M jak miłość - odc. 541; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Na ziemi szopów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Teatr Toli Korian; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 911* - Radek ma plan; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Duże zwierzę; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Wino - historia kultury; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Mikołaj do wzięcia 8:00 Kobieta muszkieter (1/2) 10:00 Odnaleźć spokój 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter (1/2) 14:00 Doktor Martin (7) 15:00 Doktor Martin (8) 16:00 Doktor Martin (9) 17:00 Doktor Martin (10) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Taniec śmierci 20:00 Przecież nikt się ze mną nie założy 22:00 Czekając na deszcz: Zasady Paringi (3) 23:15 Czekając na deszcz: Czerń i biel (4) 0:30 Jaskinie serca 2:30 Akt skruchy 4:15 Mikołaj do wzięcia Ale Kino! 8:00 Bezkresne niebo 10:30 Najeźdźcy z Marsa 12:15 Ludzie zza kamery: Pociągi w filmie 12:35 Senator Bulworth 14:30 Dzieciaki do wzięcia 16:15 Poirot: Tajemnica hiszpańskiego kufra 17:20 Poirot: Kradzież królewskiego rubinu 18:20 Znikający punkt 20:00 Jack Nicholson w ale kino!: Hoffa 22:25 Jack Nicholson w ale kino!: Honor Prizzich 0:40 Jack Nicholson w ale kino!: Zgaga 2:30 Jack Nicholson w ale kino!: Dwóch Jake'ów 4:45 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 10:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 11:00 Dzika Europa: Nowe tysiąclecie 12:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 16:00 Ratując Grace (4) 16:30 Tropem tygrysów 17:00 Góry pantery śnieżnej 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Skorpion 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wybrzeże krokodyli 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 21:00 Świat przyrody: Tygrysy ze szmaragdowego lasu 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (1) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Brud sprawcą problemów 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (5) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (6) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wybrzeże krokodyli 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Potwór z bagien 3:00 Świat przyrody: Tygrysy ze szmaragdowego lasu 4:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (1) 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Brud sprawcą problemów AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (102) 7:00 Szczury wodne (103) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (13) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (14) 10:00 4400 2 (7) 11:00 4400 2 (8) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (3) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (4) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (15) 15:00 Szczury wodne (102) 16:00 Szczury wodne (103) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (3) 18:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (4) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (18) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (8) 21:00 Więzy krwi (8) 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (20) 23:00 Painkiller Jane (22) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły (17) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły (18) 2:00 Zabójcze umysły (19) 3:00 Zabójcze umysły (20) 3:55 Zabójcze umysły (1) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:50 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:15 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:40 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:05 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:55 Czarna Żmija (6) 9:25 Czarna Żmija (1) 9:55 Czarna Żmija (2) 10:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 11:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 11:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 12:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 12:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (30) 13:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:25 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:50 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:15 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:40 Doktor Who (12) 15:30 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 16:20 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 17:10 Doktor Who (1) 18:00 Doktor Who (2) 19:00 Biuro (6) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show (5) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (6) 21:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 21:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 23:00 Doktor Who (12) 0:00 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 0:50 Biuro (6) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (6) 2:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 2:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 3:10 Biuro (6) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Londyn - scena klubowa 4:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:35 Londyn - scena klubowa BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 6:50 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 7:40 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 8:05 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (14) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (16) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (17) 10:10 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 11:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 11:55 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 12:20 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) 12:45 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (14) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (15) 14:30 Forsa na strychu (16) 14:55 Forsa na strychu (17) 15:20 Forsa na strychu (14) 15:45 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:10 Słodki James (2) 16:35 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 17:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 21:00 Słodki James (2) 21:30 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (2) 1:45 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 2:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (16) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (17) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (19) 5:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (5) 5:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (6) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Pan Tadeusz 10:10 Holiday 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Rzeki i przypływy 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Mowa zwierząt - słonie afrykańskie (1/13) 14:40 Światła o zmierzchu 16:00 Deser: Argentyńskie tango 16:25 Moby Hotel 17:30 Ryś 20:00 Francuskie kino: Nagrody po francusku: Noc Cezarów 21:30 Francuskie kino: Nagrody po francusku. Premiera: Układ idealny 23:05 Francuskie kino: Nagrody po francusku: W rytmie serca 1:00 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 2:25 Nagrody Darwina 4:00 Niecne uczynki 5:25 Zagubione dzieci Buddy Canal + Film 7:00 Dolina światła 8:40 Technika w przyrodzie (1/3) 9:35 Cztery poziomo: Tajemnica Bodzia (12-ost.) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Eragon 12:00 Deser: Znaki na drodze 12:25 Artur i Minimki 14:10 Wyznania gejszy 16:35 Strażnik 18:25 Dziękujemy za palenie 20:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 21:55 Ocean strachu 2 23:30 Układ idealny 1:00 Podróż do końca nocy 2:30 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 4:35 Port lotniczy Canal + Sport 7:00 Liga gra 8:10 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 8:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 11:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:45 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 18:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 21:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 2:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 2:45 Łapu-capu 3:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i oporny wilkołak 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Diablica 7:40 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 9:25 Kraina marzeń 11:00 Nasza własna gwiazda 12:50 Rok życia 14:25 Wodny świat 16:40 Na krawędzi 18:20 Diablica 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Sybil 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel 22:00 Zakazany owoc: Atrakcyjna pani mecenas 23:45 Historie zagubionych dusz 1:20 Rybka zwana Wandą 3:05 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (3) 4:05 Wyjść na prostą Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (8) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (6) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Casa Imperial i Hotel Ripa (19) 7:30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (3) 8:30 Modny świat (763) 9:00 Porządek musi być (29) 9:30 Porządek musi być (30) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (13) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 12:30 Modny świat (763) 13:00 Podróże ze smakiem (2) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (7) 15:00 Żona dla tatusia (4) 15:30 Porządek musi być (29) 16:00 Porządek musi być (30) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (13) 18:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (3) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 20:00 Dieta cud 21:00 Żona dla tatusia (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (53) 23:00 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (7) 23:30 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (8) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (50) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (53) 2:00 Żona dla tatusia (4) 3:00 Dieta cud 4:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (3) 5:00 Porządek musi być (29) 5:30 Porządek musi być (30) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon - Korea 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentny niszczyciel 9:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Wyspa Man 9:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Węgry 10:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samoloty pasażerskie 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon - Korea 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentny niszczyciel 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice baseballu 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Ogromna koparka 17:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 18:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bonneville (2) 20:00 Kulisy stajni Formuły 1 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 23:00 Brainiac (7) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Anielska taksówka 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Tęgie głowy (16) 2:00 Katastrofy: Wielka gołoledź 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości 4:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Pojazdy opancerzone 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (73) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Letnia epidemia 9:00 Placebo: Łamiąc kod 10:00 Prehistoryczny słoń 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (1) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (73) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Letnia epidemia 15:00 Placebo: Łamiąc kod 16:00 Prehistoryczny słoń 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (1) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 18:00 Robotica (6) 19:00 Brainiac (4) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków (3) 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 23:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 0:00 Robotica (6) 1:00 Brainiac (4) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków (3) 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (2) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Pułapka na ludzi 5:10 Zrozumieć otyłość Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem: Ciudad Rodrigo 1812 - szturm na mury 7:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 8:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 9:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 10:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 11:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 12:00 Pod oblężeniem: Ciudad Rodrigo 1812 - szturm na mury 13:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 14:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 15:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 16:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 17:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 18:00 Pod oblężeniem: Ciudad Rodrigo 1812 - szturm na mury 19:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 20:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 21:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 22:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 23:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 0:00 Pod oblężeniem: Ciudad Rodrigo 1812 - szturm na mury 1:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 2:00 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 3:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 3:55 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (2) 4:45 Historia oręża: Łodzie podwodne 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Operacja Pustynna Burza Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Tygrys i przyjaciele 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Lis i Pies 2 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Dziewczyny Cheetah 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Jetix Allstars: Iggy Arbuckle kontra Team Galaxy 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 9:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 10:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 10:45 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 11:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 12:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Falun (Szwecja) 13:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Europy w Nowym Mieście 14:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Falun (Szwecja) 15:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 20:00 Boks: Gala w Hollywood 20:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Osace 22:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Whistler (Kanada) 22:45 Fight Club 1:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach w Oberstdorfie 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 11:00 Eurogole Weekend 11:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:45 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada (Hiszpania) 13:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 14:45 Watts 15:00 Wyścigi supersportów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 16:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 17:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 19:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 21:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada 22:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w San Jose (USA) 23:45 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Auta 7:55 Modigliani 10:00 Po rozum do mrówek 11:35 Wyznania panny młodej 13:05 Aryjska para 15:05 Syriana 17:10 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA 19:15 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (8) 20:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 22:00 Bez cenzury: Afgański biceps 23:00 Straszny film 4 0:25 Kilka dni września 2:20 Fabryka snów 3:45 Koszmarnie długa noc 5:15 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Gospel 7:40 Magia serc 9:10 Pies, który czynił cuda 10:30 Justin Timberlake 12:45 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią 14:15 Imagine: John Lennon 16:00 Dzieciak i ja 17:30 Dom nad jeziorem 19:10 Elsa i Fred 21:00 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona 22:15 Deja vu 0:20 8MM 2 2:05 Cień strachu 3:30 Wyrwać się z Bountiful 4:20 Obłąkana miłość HBO Comedy 10:00 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 11:40 Przyjaciele z boiska 13:10 Witamy w Szwajcarii 14:55 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 16:35 Przyjaciele z boiska 18:05 Witamy w Szwajcarii 19:55 Z ust do ust 21:30 Na stojaka! (205) 22:05 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 23:40 Nie-ostry dyżur 1:15 Na stojaka! (205) 1:50 Przyszywany wujek 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:40 PKF 5/46 5:50 PKF 8/47 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:05 PKF 9/51 6:20 PKF 8B/59 6:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:40 PKF 8A/62 6:55 PKF 8B/69 7:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:20 PKF 8A/71 7:35 PKF 8B/77 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 7:55 PKF 8A/81 8:10 PKF 8/87 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy 8:50 Bajki: Podróż na niby 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Wacuś 10:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szczęściarz Antoni 12:00 Seans sensacji 12:05 Seans sensacji: Skarb kapitana Martensa 13:20 Seans sensacji: Inkowie w Polsce 14:20 Rodzina do kina 14:25 Rodzina do kina: Chłopi: Boryna (1/2) 15:55 Rodzina do kina: Chłopi 16:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek 16:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Wypowiedź: Małgorzata Braunek 16:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Małgorzata Braunek: Polowanie na muchy 18:15 Rodzina do kina 18:20 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Julek (3/7) 18:55 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Cegiełka (4/7) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 17A/66 20:05 Seans sensacji 20:10 Seans sensacji: Kroll 21:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 21:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Godzina "W" 23:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (1) 23:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (2) 23:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Warszawa walczy (3) 0:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadkowie historii - Janusz Brochwicz-Lewiński "Gryf" 0:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Seszele 1:55 Seans sensacji 2:00 Seans sensacji: Skarb kapitana Martensa 3:15 Seans sensacji: Inkowie w Polsce 4:15 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Paryż - Kyoto, japońskie andante 10:55 Muzyczna podróż: Mistrzowskie lekcje z Nobuko Imai 11:50 Muzyczna podróż: Imperium muzyki, Suntory Hall 12:15 Muzyczna podróż: Koncert węgierski, dyr. Peter Csaba 13:15 Muzyczna podróż: Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: Ciacona G-dur 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Stworzenie świata' - oratorium 19:30 Dzieła Johanna Sebastiana Bacha 19:55 Joseph Haydn: 'Te Deum' 20:05 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 20:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Don Giovanni' 23:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 0:00 Około północy: African Rhythms Trio: Randy Westona na żywo na festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Congo Square 3:30 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Belmondo i Yusef Lateef na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (52) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (53) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (54) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (78) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (19) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (71) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (17) 8:00 Noddy (66) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (23) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (13) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 8:50 Rumcajs (9) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (53) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (8) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 9:45 Bracia koala (28) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (18) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 11:00 Noddy (65) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (22) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (12) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 11:50 Rumcajs (8) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (7) 12:25 Pingu (13) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (10) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (1) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (38) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (49) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (50) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (51) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (77) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (18) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (70) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (16) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (52) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (7) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 16:45 Bracia koala (27) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (17) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 18:00 Pingu (14) 18:05 Franklin: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Viva La Bam 16:00 Pimp My Ride 16:30 True Life 17:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 MTV prezentuje 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Ludzie roboty 7:00 Syk śmierci 8:00 Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci 9:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 10:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 10:30 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 11:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (5) 11:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia (1) 12:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Psy 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Nietoperze 14:00 Ludzie i wielkie koty 15:00 Wodospady Iguacu 16:00 I co wy na to? 3: Ekologiczne majsterkowanie 17:00 Okrutna planeta 18:00 Sześć stopni 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa 0:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 1:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga 2:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego 5:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa Planete 5:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 6:15 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) 6:50 Geldof w Afryce (6-ost.) 7:30 Raj zagrożony 8:05 Zapomniana nekropola 9:10 Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 10:10 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce (12/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 12:15 Koniki polne i mrówki 13:10 Czerwony Elvis 14:45 Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 15:45 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 16:35 Turystyka medyczna 17:35 Kowboj Kupidyn 19:05 Odzyskać Klimta 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 22:25 Premiera. Seans Planete: Paniczny lęk: Szczury (2/5) 23:15 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 0:15 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 1:15 Ci niezwykli ludzie (1/7) 1:45 Rzeka cyjanku 2:20 Ci niezwykli ludzie (2/7) 2:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (3/7) 3:15 Ci niezwykli ludzie (4/7) 3:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (5/7) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (636) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (637) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (638) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (639) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (640) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (21) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (11) 15:00 Psie serce: Tungo (13) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Grabarczyk 16:50 Raport specjalny: Życie po życiu 17:15 Policjanci (4) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Cyganka prawdę ci powie (6) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: W pajęczynie hipotez (21) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (21) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Pechowy kuzyn (20) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Cyganka prawdę ci powie (6) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (21) 4:15 TiVi Sekcja: Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Grabarczyk 5:00 Czułe dranie 5:30 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 13:30 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:50 K.O. TV Classics 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 9:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata 10:15 Clip 10:30 Gillette World Sport 11:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata 12:00 K.O. TV Classics 13:00 Trans World Sport 14:00 Skeleton: Mistrzostwa Świata 15:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 15:30 Skeleton: Mistrzostwa Świata 16:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 17:00 Portugol 17:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 19:40 Clip 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:00 Portugol 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:40 K.O. TV Classics 2:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Nowym Jorku 6:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:10 Pirat 7:50 Ziegfeld Follies 9:40 Boy Friend 11:25 Zdobyć kolejne wzgórze 13:05 Operacja "Kusza" 15:00 Deszczowa piosenka 16:45 Harum Scarum 18:10 Podróż do Indii 21:00 Cwaniaki 22:30 Wściekły Byk 0:40 Zabriskie Point 2:35 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 3:00 Wściekły Byk 5:15 Operacja "Kusza" Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:45 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (21/24) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (22/24) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Zmagania z aligatorami 15:00 Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 19:05 Zew krwi (11/13) 20:00 Nic nas nie rozdzieli 21:55 W granicach prawa (12/13) 23:00 Ocean dusz (1/6) 0:05 Centrum miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Druga wojna światowa (41) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgomania (5) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Straszny Śniegoczłek (57) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 7:25 Friday Wear: Mistrzynie fotografii (32) 7:30 Aparatka: Zwariowana nauka (54) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Gniew czarodzieja (25) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (4) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Outkast (6) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (10) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dobre uczynki (24) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Nowy początek (26) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (10) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (17) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Ciężar gwiazdy (11) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Rozstanie (12) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (11) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Czynnik ex (21) 13:45 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Dzień otwarty (5) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wzgardzona miłość (13) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Jezioro (11) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieska grypa (25) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 17:05 Aparatka: Psychologiczna gra (55) 17:30 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (9) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (44) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Od zera (13) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Romeo i Julia (6) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (16) 21:30 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 22:00 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Haze 23:15 Bleach (15) 23:45 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 7:15 Domy marzeń (1) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 9:55 Królewska podróż po Jordanii 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 11:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 13:05 Domy marzeń (1) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Dorset 15:55 Królewska podróż po Jordanii 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 17:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Los Angeles 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (10) 19:05 Domy marzeń (1) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (18) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (17) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (17) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (4) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (78) 11:00 MacGyver (115) 12:00 Wielka podróż (3-ost.) 14:00 Robin Crusoe na rajskiej wyspie 16:00 Star Trek (68) 17:00 Star Trek (69) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (2) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Frankenstein (1/2) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Oszukani 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (17) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (115) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:30 Maraton uśmiechu 6:00 Telesklep 8:00 Wyścig po kasę 9:00 Nikita (1/8) 10:00 Nikita (2) 11:00 Amerykański kawaler (6) 12:00 Atomówki 13:30 Oliver i przyjaciele (9) 14:00 Oliver i przyjaciele (10) 14:30 Bombonierka 15:30 Napiętnowany (11-ost.) 16:25 Wyspa skarbów 19:05 Życie na fali (7) 20:05 Kawaler 22:10 Majestic 1:10 Kobra: Druga zmiana (2) 2:20 Laski na czacie 3:10 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 20:10 Biografie: Sarah Ferguson 21:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Małżeństwo w opałach 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 0:20 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Sir Elton John 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 8:30 Onboard 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Uciekająca miłość 10:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Energia 10:55 Premiery OPPA 2007 - jubileuszowa gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów (2) 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów: 42 1/2 11:55 Studio TVP Kultura: Leon Russel i Edgar Winter 12:05 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Leon Russel i Edgar Winter 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 13:30 Dom: Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat (25-ost.) 15:00 Austeria 16:45 KFPP Opole '75: Novi Singers 17:05 Spotkania: Przecież lubimy kicz (1) 17:20 Labirynty kultury: Kicz 17:40 Spotkania: Przecież lubimy kicz (2) 18:00 Drupi i Temptations 18:20 Spotkania: Przecież lubimy kicz (3) 18:35 Demis Roussos 18:50 Spotkania: Przecież lubimy kicz (4) 19:05 Abba w Studiu 2 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Dróżnik 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Być skinheadem 23:30 Krąg 0: Narodziny 1:15 Jazz-club Kultura: Jarosław Śmietana i goście 1:35 Jazz-club Kultura: Andy Summers 2:35 Kino nocne: Psia karma 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Morderstwo w Orient Ekspresie 10:15 Towarzyszka podróży 12:10 Pożegnanie z filmem: Jak kochają czarownice 14:05 Niebo spada 15:50 Gładkie słówka 17:35 Dzieci wieku 20:00 Salon filmowy - Jill Sprecher: Urzędowanie 21:50 Dzikość serca 0:00 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje (4/7) 1:40 Towarzyszka podróży 3:25 Kasyno Discovery Historia 05:35 Polskie igrzyska: Odcinek 1 06:00 Polacy w Himalajach: Odcinek 8 06:55 Normandia: Legendarny liniowiec 07:50 Guge: Zaginione królestwo Tybetu 08:40 Dzieci Andersa 09:30 Tygodnik Powszechny: Posłaniec prawdy 10:20 Wkoło Wisły: Odcinek 1 10:45 Rywale: Prost czy Senna? 11:10 Beckham 12:00 Penicylina - kulisy wielkiego odkrycia 12:50 Prawdziwi gladiatorzy 13:40 Prawdziwy neandertalczyk 14:30 Niewyjaśnione historie: Katastrofa samolotu koreańskiego 15:20 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 16:10 Dzień, w którym zmarł James Dean 17:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 17:50 Wybory '89: Odcinek 1 18:40 Władcy wojny: Odcinek 3 19:30 Tajemnice pancernika Yamato 20:20 Z archiwum Czołówki 20:45 Z archiwum Czołówki 21:10 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Na ziemi obiecanej 21:35 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Lekcja ekonomii 22:00 Moda: Lata 80. 22:50 Polscy fotografowie: Odcinek 4 23:15 Cudzoziemcy: Oleg Zakirow 23:40 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego: Odcinek 8 00:30 Polskie igrzyska: Odcinek 2 01:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Na ziemi obiecanej 01:25 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Lekcja ekonomii 01:50 Moda: Lata 80. 02:40 Polskie igrzyska: Odcinek 2 03:05 Polscy fotografowie: Odcinek 4 03:30 Cudzoziemcy: Oleg Zakirow 03:55 Rozmowy niekontrolowane Macieja Szumowskiego: Odcinek 8 04:45 Tajemnice pancernika Yamato AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 5 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Wbrew regułom reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 17, Skażona miłość USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zemsta USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Walentynki USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 21 12:55 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 22 14:35 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 6 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 3, Szarada reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Poszukiwany Barry White USA 2000 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 5, Zagubieni chłopcy USA 2005 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 18, Zabójcza walka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Tajemniczy romans USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pogodynka USA 2003 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 6, Powrót USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która zaspała 21:55 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Klient specjalny USA 2000 22:45 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Królowa pszczół USA 2000 23:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 00:35 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:35 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Więzy krwi reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Julia Roberts - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 Canal + Sport 2 15:55 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Włochy - Walia 17:55 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Irlandia - Szkocja 20:55 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Francja - Anglia 23:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku